New Love
by slolpop 1234
Summary: Shinichi finally has his life back but will Kaito change that? re-write
1. Chapter 1

**I don't detective Conan / case closed**

_**New kid**_

The sun shine down on Shinichi, two year being Conan and take down the BO it's was time for him to return his normal life. Shinchi walk beside Ran so-called-girlfriend and Sonoko on their way to school.

"Shinichi!" Shinichi turn and saw the detective boys, _the_ _troublemaker_.

"Don't forget you have help us after school." Told Ayumi with Genta and Mitsuhiko behind her.

Shinichi sighed "I know now go to school or you be late."

The 3 kids ran off with a huge grinned on their faces, they were glad that Shinichi-san remembered their deal. Sometime he's so forgetful.

"Man, Shinichi I never thought you were you good with kids." told Sonoko staring at the detective boys.

"Yeah, you only know them for three weeks." agreed Ran.

Shinichi smiled but the truth was when he finally turns back to Shinichi, it's was better tell them about him and Conan. But he could never tell Ran the truth about Conan and Black Org. Plus, Ran need a normal live and a normal man not death magnet like Shinichi.

* * *

The bell ringed and everyone in the quickly went to their seat. Jodie-sensei walked toward her desk and rapidly looked around the class. She and the FBI decide to keep an eye on cool guy. Shinichi got her eye and the two look at each other for a moment as if they were saying **'**_I'll make your life unforgettable_.**'** Which was creepy.

"Class we have a new student." Smiled Jodie-sensei waving at the student behind the door.

The class eyes widen even some people all most fell out of their seat, they can't believe their eyes.

"Hi I'm Kuroba Kaito." Bowed the new kid with a familiar grin.

"He's new to Beika, so I hoped all of you help him get around." told Jodie-sensei.

Shinichi's eyes were stuck on the new student. New kid blush and took the seat next to him, he gave a quickly glance at Shinchi._"What a cute blush._" thought Shinichi then he shook his head there was no way he thought that the new kid was cute.

"No way, he looks like SHINICHI." pointed out Sera.

Everyone began whispering, agreeing and staring at the look-alike twins.

Jodie-sensei lift her hand."Student calm down, you can talk later." Then things quite down but Shinichi knew he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

The bell finally ringed and the storm began. The nonstop question, Shinichi just wish to have a normal day.

"Hey Kudou let get out of here." whispered Kuroba.

Shinichi nodded "Anywhere but here."

Kuroba grinned then snap his fingers. When Shinichi open his eyes he found himself on the school's roof with Kuroba _alone_.

"How did you that." asked Shinichi in shock.

"A magician never revealed his secret." answered Kuroba walked around Shinichi as if he planing something.

"So you're a magician."

Kaito gave a simple nodded.

'_He looks so familiar.' _

"Have we meet before?" asked Shinchi.

"Maybe." answered Kaito quietly.

"_Ring ring!"_

"Oh, Let go we're going to be late for class." told Shinichi as walked toward the roof's door with the magician.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Sammy; Thank for reading and now for the first lollipop's interviews and first guest is Ran! **

**Ran; Hi Sammy-san**

**Sammy; Now Ran what do you think about Shinichi-san  
**

**Ran; What do you mean?**

**Sammy; In Detective Conan, you wait for Shinichi without a knowing what he facing.**

**Ran; Huh?!  
**

**Sammy; Come on Ran, What if I told you where Shinichi is~.**

**Ran; You know where he is, TELL ME NOW.**

**Sammy; Ran c-calm down.**

**Ran; NO, I'LL FIND SHINICHI IF ITS WAS THE LAST THING I DO!**

**Sammy; Well, look at the time, that's all for lollipop's interviews.**

**Ran; REVIEWS NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't detective Conan / case close.**

**A/N: Quick question should this be a shinkai story or kaishin? your choice**

* * *

**_EX-BEST FRIEND_  
**

Shinichi smiled it been a week when he began hang out with magician. Kaito was always blushing around the detective and for Shinichi it was the cutest thing in the world. But he would never tell anyone what he thinks about the magician and he wasn't gay right. Yet Kaito look so familiar like he meet him before maybe he meant him at one of his cases.

"Hey Shinichi let eat together." smiled Kaito holding his benta.

"Baro, I never told you to call me by my first name, Kaito-san." narrowed Shinichi.

"O.K, Shin-chan, but I told you to call me Kai-chan." grinned prankster as he pull Shinichi out the classroom. Last thing Shinichi saw was Ran laughing at him.

"Say Shin-chan do you want to go to this new café with me." asked Kaito while began to turn different shade of red.

"Sure." answered Shinichi as he wonder if a human could turn that red.

Kaito's face was full of joy "Great I pick you at Saturday at 4:00 p.m."

* * *

Shinichi posed at his mirror, he wore a white dress shirt with black jean and high top sneaker. He tried to look good and simple then the doorbell ring. "Coming."shouted Shinichi as he ran down stair and quickly fix his hair before open the door.

"Come in." Shinichi said as he opened the door.

"Here." Kaito handed a white rose.

Shinichi blush at the rose. "Thank you."

"No problem, so let go." waved Kaito.

Shinichi nodded and locking the door before runner toward the other teen.

* * *

The café was how Shinichi can put it wonderful, _perfect._ Kaito loved sweets and Shinichi just watched Kaito consumed all that sweets . _"How can he eat that much for sweets in a day?"_

"Shinichi are-" stopped Kaito.

"KAITO!" Shinichi looked at the girl whom screamed. She look like Ran but different hair and eyes and she sound mad at Kaito-san.

"Aoko what you doing here." asked Kaito sounding scared. Shinichi don't know happened between them but he want to help Kaito-san.

"Sorry for being rude but who are you." calmly asked Shinichi.

The girl looked at Shinichi for a second then answered " Kaito's ex-best friend."

Shinichi eyes drop and went his mind blank. He could hear Kaito's ex-best friend yelling the poor boy but he just sit there watch the two somehow fight with each other.

_'What a ex-best friend.'_

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Sammy; Welcome again to lollipop's interview and today guest is Akako.  
**

**Akako; Hello**

**Sammy; So tell me why are so hung up with Kaito-san.**

**Akako; Well, Kaito is quite a gentleman (Cough) but i can not answer your question.**

**Sammy; But Akako-chan do it for the fans.**

**Akako; I'm sorry but answer is no.**

**Sammy; Fine, we all know you a crush on Kaitou Kid-sama.**

**Akako; WHAT!**

**Sammy; That all for this inerview and now I have to run for my live from witch.**

**Akako; And Review please~.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't detective Conan / case close.

**KAITOU KID SHOW BEGAN  
**

Shinichi still stared at the two friends no ex-_best friends._

"WHATEVER." screamed Aoko.

"AHOKO!" shouted Kaito.

"BAKAITO!"

"AHOKO!"

"BAKAITO!"

"AHOKO!"

"Um c-calm down you two." mumbled Shinchi noticing people stared at them. "You're in pubic."

"SHUT IT!" yelled the two. Shinichi sank in his seat remembering not to make Kaito mad,_ ever._

"I don't be late for my data with _Hakuda~_." sang Aoko.

Aoko glance at Kaito before leaving the cafe for her data.

"Did something bad between you two." asked Shinichi not sure if Kaito was going to shouted at him.

Kaito eyes soften. "Hakuba Saguru and I were dating before then Hakuba broke up with me. Aoko starting dating him a week after he broke with me. Maybe I still love him."

Shinichi nodded quitely.

Did Kaito scared him? Shinichi look sad but one moment he was fun but then Ahoko came mess thing up. Kaito mentally cursed Aoko for making Shinichi sad but the detective need him or he is was wrong and Shinichi was just tried.

Kaito breathed in and out. "But I love Shinichi even more him."

* * *

Shinichi didn't want to see Kaito after what he told him. The detective heart starting racing when looked at Kaito but he keep remain himself that Kaito used to had _b__oyfriend. _Yet again Kaito said he love Shinichi more than his shook his head_ 'We're just friend plus, I can't think about Kaito now tonight is Kaitou kid's heist.'_ Kaitou Kid was Shinichi ally ever seen when he was Conan and they work together to bring down the Black org. Shinichi look out the widow sometime he miss being Conan but he was happy being back to himself.

"Look you're daydreaming again Shinichi." Shinichi turn his head but he didn't see anyone.

"Down here baka detective." Shinichi look down then busted in joy.

"Ai-chan!" Shinichi hugged Ai-chan like a teddy bear.

"Hey don't kill me Kudo." muttered Ai-chan.

"What did you say." Asked Shinichi who seen happy to see the small scientist.

"Nothing baka how school anything hurt."

"Good and I'm fined. So how was New Yorker?"

"Boring the FBI keep cage me like animal." Answered Ai-chan with a simply nodding.

The FBI invited Ai-chan a couple of thing about Black org. and she happy to help.

"So you're going to Kaitou Kid's heist." Asked Ai-chan

"Yes."

* * *

Kaito smiled hearing the crowd cheering him on. Specially see Shinichi _his __Tantei-kun _no_ Conan _was _his_. Kaito shook his head _'I can't think about him.'_

"Are you ready master Kaito." Asked Jii-san with a worry look.

Kaito smiled "I'm fine and now let the show began."

* * *

"Kaitou kid-sama~!" sang Sonoko. It was 11:00 pm and the stupid thief was coming any minute now.

"She's still the same." Noted Ai-chan glancing at Sonoko. "So what the dumb thief is going to steal."

Shinichi grinned."Kid is going steal the heart ruby and that-"

"Stop, I know what he's to steal, doesn't mean I need a bedtime story." Told Ai-chan "I'm going to the restroom." Leaving Shinichi with Ran and Kid's fan crazy.

* * *

'_This is going to be perfect.'_ Thought Kaito.

"Nice to you again baka thief and why are you in a dress." Told Ai-chan pointing at the young woman whom was Kid.

_'Wait how did she knew!'_ .

"Sorry little kid but I'm not Kid-sama as you can see" smiled Kaito with his poker face.

"No lies Kid-sama. What did you do to Shinichi, he been day dream more than normal." said Ai-chan with a worry look.

"I'm in amazed that you could find me but I know nothing about the detective." told Kaito.

"O.K, then I call the policeman that you is here, in the women restroom." smirked Ai-chan.

'_Oh that her plan.'_ Kaito smiled "Fine than I steal you."

"Wait,what! SHINICHI!" Then a smoked came around them and the only thing left was Kid's note on the ground.

* * *

**A/N;  
**

**Sammy; Hi and welcome to lolpop's interview and today guest is Yukiko!**

**Yukiko; Hello Sammy-chan.**

**Sammy; Yukiko so how it's like to a famous detective for a son.**

**Yukiko; Well I'm proud of my Shin-chan but sometime he can so careless.  
**

**Sammy; So you think Ran is Shin-chan soul mate. **

**Yukiko; Yes, I think they look so good together but Eri thinks not.**

**Sammy; I agree with Eri-sama.**

**Yukiko; WHAT!?**

**Sammy; What about Kaito, I prefer Kaito and Shin-chan as soul mate.**

**Yukiko; Kai-chan?!**

**Sammy; Well that's all and see you next time with my special guest!**

**Yukiko; Reviews darlings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DCMK  
**

**Author's notes; Sorry for being late, you know writer block. Well i hope like it.**

* * *

My Dear Detective Conan

Shinichi look at Kid's note again._  
_

_When the moon rise _

_I shall place the young gem _

_On top of the stars _

_So all could see._

_Kaito Kid~_

Shinichi look at the sky then again to the note. _'Baka thief.'_ thought Shinichi. '_Should have done something harder.'_

* * *

"Here." told Kid handing half of a candy bar to Ai-chan's face.

Ai-chan looked at Kid then the candy bar. "I didn't eat candy."

"Wait?! What kinds of kids doesn't like candy." playful gasped Kid.

Ai-chan sighed "You're baka."

Kid pouted. "Why? Am I the baka, Ai-chan."

"Shinichi going to kill you."

Kid look at the not child then sadly smiled. "Do you remember the time, when we finally defected Black org."

"I'll never forget that day."

"Me too.'

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
_

_The cold wind brushed softly against Ai-chan's pale skin.  
_

_"Haibara are you ready." asked one Conan Edogawa._

_"No I-I can't." cried Ai __Haibara. Quickly Conan gave gentle hug to the young __scientist. _

_"I will protect you Shiho." _

_Ai-chan blushed. "Please Kudo don't keep promises you can't keep."  
_

_Conan nodded then whispered into Ai-chan's ear.*"Don't run away, Haibara. Don't look away from your fate."_  
_The two walked away hand and hand after the Black org. forever._

* * *

_"Kid!"  
_

_"Tantei-kun_ _Let Go __Now!" growled __Kaitou Kid at Conan with pleading eyes. _

_"No! Take me with you."_

_The footsteps came louder and closer to Kid and Conan hiding place._

_"K-kid."_

_Kaitou looked down at the shrunk detective._

_*"if we die, we die together" told Conan calmly._

_Kid knew he said same thing to Mouri-chan but still he couldn't help to look at Conan's blue eyes._

_*"It's better trusting someone than to die doubting people altogether." smiled Kid._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Well look at the time. I guess have to return you." sighed Kid. He really enjoy talking the small scientist.

"Finally!" muttered Ai-chan.

"You're so mean Ai-chan!" pouted Kid.

Ai-chan stared at Kid then smirked "Do you like Shinichi?"

"WHAT!? Why you say something like that?"

"Just asking."

* * *

Shinichi reached to the roof and slowly open the door.

"Hi, Shinichi." smiled the young scientist.

"Ai-chan!"smiled The detective as he huge the life out of Ai-chan.

"Here." told Ai-chan as she handed Shinichi the red ruby.

"I thought going Kid be here with you."

Ai-chan sighed."He's not here. Now, let go Shinchi everybody must be worry."

Shinichi nodded then looked at the night sky.

* * *

*** quotes from detective Conan and Magic kaito. **

_**'thoughts' flashbacks **_

**A/N;**

**Sammy; Hi again and welcome to lolpop's interview, today guest is-**

**Pikachu; PIKACHU~**

**Sammy; Pikachu?! No, Today guest is Kaitou Kid!**

**Kaitou Kid; Hello Sammy and ah, Pikachu.**

**Sammy; Kaitou Kid I'm your biggest fan.**

**Pikachu; PIKA, PIKACHU!**

**Sammy; And Pikachu too.**

**Kaitou Kid; I'm grateful to have fans like you, two. **

**Sammy; Let get to work. So Kaito Kid who's your favorite detective.  
**

**Kaitou Kid; What?**

**Sammy; Who's is your favorite detective? Is it Heiji, Hakuba or Shinichi.**

**Pikachu; Pikachuu TvT**

**Sammy; Pikachu right, who is it Kid!**

**Kaitou Kid; Look over there.**

**Pikachu and Sammy; Where! Pika!**

**PUFF**

**Sammy; Look like Kid run away.**

**Pikachu; Pikachu :(**

**Sammy; We'll find Kid and Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DCMK

* * *

**New Friends**

Kaito sat on his bed trying to understand his own feeling about Shinichi. The Shinichi Kudou, detective of the east, the savior of the police force, The Heisei Holmes and his _Tantei-kun. _Kaito moaned the thought of the blue eyes detective made his face turn red

_'I'm so lost.' _thought the young magician.

Then the phone ring.

"Hello?" Kaito's eyes widen in joy. "I'll be there."

Kaito grinned maybe he can understand his feeling with someone.

* * *

Heiji decided to visit Shinichi with a special friend Hakuba! Shinichi want to say was "No way, Kaito's ex-boyfriend is coming in this house." but he said this.

"Sure, I'm fine with it."

"Really Kudou, and he's bring a friend too." grinned Heiji.

'_Great, more strangers in my house.' _thought Shinichi.

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

Shinichi sighed why can he say no but he had to say _sure_.

* * *

Shinichi waited at the subway station and finally spotted the detective of the west with someone else.

"Sorry Kudou, we take so long." told Heiji with a small blush.

"It's ok." answered Shinichi plainly.

Hakuba walked beside Heiji and give a smile. "Hello Kudou, I'm Hakuba."

"I've heard a lots of things about you." told Shinichi with a hided glare.

"So, who are we waiting Hakuba." asked Heiji trying to light the moment.

"He's here." smirked Hakuba. "Kaito, over here!"

Shinichi's heart was beating fast, why was Kaito here with Hakuba.

* * *

Kaito blushed, he finally he could confessed to Shinichi. But Shinichi look little annoyed.

"Kaito, over here." Hakuba handed a blue teddy bear to Kaito.

"T-Thanks, Hakuba."

"Hey, Hakuba can I talk to you." asked Shinichi pushing Kaito beside.

"Sure."

Shinichi shoved his fellow teen detective into a nearby allay.

Shinichi stared at the British detective.

"You know it's rude to stare." stated Hakuba.

"Yes and why are you being so close to Kaito?"

Hakuba blinked then sighed. "The truth is I found out that Kaito was going to school Teitan high. You and he happen to be schoolmates.

"So you were stalking Kaito." told Shinichi angrily.

"No, I have seen Kaito for a long time."

Shinichi was buying Hakuba's story one second. "So, what do you really want with Kaito."

"W-what?!"

"Don't play dumb with me." baked Shinichi.

Hakuba blink again. "Shinichi, listen-"

"No, you listen Kaito is mine not yours."

Hakuba stared at Shinichi then smirked. "You're in love with Kaito."

"NO!" shrieked Shinichi. "We were friend."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Hakuba chuckled. "Look Kudou, I'm not going to steal Kaito from you. Is just that, when I started dating Aoko. He and she, well, had a fight with each other."

"So, you only want to see how Kaito doing." ended Shinichi.

Hakuba nodded. "So, can you take care of Kaito."

"Yea, I'll protect."

Hakuba smiled as he reached his hand. "Friends."

Shinichi looked at Hakuba's hand and shook the British detective hand. "Friends."

* * *

**Review please and sorry for errors. **

**And next chapter is Kiss**


End file.
